Assassin's Moon
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Kagome is trained to be the best assassin and she is. She gets sent to kill Sesshomaru but falls for him and vise versa. Naraku wants her to himself! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**** Kagomes mom is Naraku's best assassin. She escapes when Kagome's a baby. She get's killed and Kagome is taken care of by Jessica. Jessica is killed and Naraku takes Kagome. She's trained to be the best assassin and she is. She gets sent to kill Sesshomaru but falls in love and vise versa. Naraku wants her for himself! **

Jessica Laurance a happy sixteen year old girl was calmly walking home from a friends house on September seventh 2003. She had went over after school and didn't realize what time it was before she knew it she had to leave. She had decided against the offer to spend the night as she didn't bring any clothes.

As she was walking home she decided to walk through the alley as it was a shortcut to her home. She was walking when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was calling for help. She stopped walking and listened. "Help." She heard a strangled whisper being the nice girl she was she decided to investigate. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed 911, but she didn't press talk.

She kept it out ready to push the call button within a moments notice. She looked around the alley and then started pulling out her keys. She got the small portable flashlight her mother had gotten for her and shined it on some trash cans. Suddenly she heard movement and she saw some boxes in a corner move.

Jessica walked over to them and moved the boxes aside with her foot seeing as how both her hands were occupied. She gasped when she saw a young brunette woman and a baby girl struggling for breath. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay?" Jessica asked. The woman just shook her head and offered Jessica her baby.

"Don't worry I'll call 911." Jessica told her. The woman knew she was about to die so she told her in a struggled whisper. "Please take care of my Kagome.." The woman told her then she pressed her hands on the baby now known as Kagome and her hands glowed a bright pink and she died. Jessica quickly called the cops and requested an ambulance.

Later that night, when Jessica was finally allowed to go home she took Kagome up to her room and put her to bed. When she had done that she sat on the bed wondering how her life was going to change. She had learned Kagome's mother's name was Kira and she had died in a drug deal.

She also learned that Kagome's mother was a miko which ment Kagome was too. Her parents had agreed she could keep the baby. At first they said no, but as soon as Jessica brought her in they fell in love with her even her brother Souta.

Jessica found out that Kagome was from Japan which was a long way away considering they lived in Los Angelas. As Jessica thought over the days events she started to get sleepy. I mean she went from a happy teenager with the best Reputation to a happy Teenege mom. '

As she drifted off to sleep she had a small smile on her face. She had a feeling these next few years were going to be the best of her life. Sadly she didn't know how wrong she was.

*****With Jessica's Mom and Dad*****

"Ken we have to do something! And I mean soon!" Ken's wife Amaya exclaimed. "I know Amaya I wanted to say no too, but It's just like the prophecy said we'd fall in love with the little girl." Ken reasoned with his wife.

"You said if we left Japan Kira wouldn't find us and Jessica would be free to live her life!" Amaya yelled. "I know what I said, but you saw her Jessica won't give up this baby." He told her.

"Then what are we going to do? The prophecy said if Jessica accepted the child then she will be murdered. I want to take the child and save my daughter, but I love this baby already!" Amaya was so confused on what to do for her little girl.

"I know, but you wouldn't be helping Jessica. You'd be killing her." Ken told her quietly. "Oh Ken!" Amaya ran into Ken's arms and buried her head in his chest and cried her heart out. When she was finally able to calm down enough to speak she asked him "What are we going to do?" Ken pulled her face up to his gently and softly kissed her.

When they pulled apart the went back to their original places. With his head buried in Amaya's hair he spoke "I don't know Maya. I just don't know." He sighed softly and pulled back to look at her "Let's go to bed. You need your rest." He told her.

He let go of her and grabbed her hand. He led her up the stairs to their room. As he lay in bed and thought of the day he'd never imagine how hard their life would really get.

*****Somewhere in Japan*****

A guard walked into the barely lighted room and bowed respectfully. "Master, the miko Kira your top assassin's whereabouts are still unknown." "Hm. And what of her three month old child?" "Also unknown.. Sir." The guard bowed his head. "What!" The master shouted enraged.

The guard cringed in fear. "Master please!" "No! I don't like disappointment Kazu. And what happens to those who disappoint me?" The guard Kazu's voice trembled as he spoke. "Death. D- Death c- comes to those that d- d- disappoint you ma- master." "Right Mono!" The master shouted. A sturdy heavy built man with markings and chilly blue eyes stepped forwards from the shadows.

"Yes master Naraku?" By now the poor guard was trembling in terror "Take mister Kazu to the execution chambers." "NO!" Kazu shouted! "Please master reconsider!" Kazu begged on his hands and nees.

The guard Mono stepped forward and bowed before speaking. "Master Naraku I mean no disrespect, but I strongly believe you should reconsider. Kazu is one of are best if you keep killing experienced assassins we will have none to train the beginner-

"Silence! I will hear no more of this. Kazu has disappointed far to much. There are always others to train the beginners." Naraku grinned and stood back. "Proceed to the execution chamber and bring everyone to witness the death of Kazu!"

Naraku grinned maliciously and headed to the correct chambers.  
*****At the Execution Chambers*****

Kazu was put in the executioner. Naraku came forward and held a sword in hand. "Let you all be witness to the execution of Kazu. Now all will know what happens to those that disappoint me!" Naraku exclaimed looking out at the vast see of people there to witness the execution.

Naraku lifted the sword above his head gave a war cry and brought his sword through Kazu's neck. The crowd witnessed the head fall to the floor and erupted in cheers.

As Naraku watched his people he thought to himself 'My dear Kagome when you are returned to me I shall train you to be my best assassin and later my bride.' He grinned evilly and left the site heading towards hi chambers with one thought on his mind. 'Soon you'll be mine Kagome.'

**Hello readers! This is my second story and I'm looking for a beta anybody interested? Just PM me or review! (Review would be better) Thanks! Remember review! **

**Sk8t3r**


	2. Abduction

**Well here's chapter 2 of Assassin's Moon! Enjoy!**

"Kagome. Darling, wake up." Jessica Lawrence a twenty-six year old mother tried to wake up her ten year old daughter Kagome Lawrence when in reality she was her adopted daughter and her real name was Kagome Higurashi.

"Nooo. Five more minutes." Kagome rolled over and grabbed one of her dark purple pillows and put it over her head. "Kagome!" "Fine I'm up!" Kagome sat up in bed and yawned.

She got out of bed and went to take a shower. When she got out she looked around her room and noticed that her bed was made. She smiled knowing it was her mother. Her room was not like a normal ten year olds room should be. It wasn't pink and it didn't have barbies everywhere. In fact she hated barbies and the color pink.

Her ceiling had stars and a crescent moon painted on it and it was a black background to make it appear like the night sky. Her bed was a mixture of black and purple with purple sheets and a black comforter.

The pillows in the back were purple and the ones in the front were black and the very first pillow was black and it had a black emo doll on it. Her mother always found it weird that her ten year old daughter was obsessed with black and purple and was a little creeped out by the doll, but she loved her any way.

The wall that her bed was against was purple, the wasll opposite which had the door to the bathroom was black the wall with the laptop, desk, and window was purple and it had a sitting area like a bench that you could sit on and look out the window. The wall opposite that was where the door and closet were at was black, and the floor was a rug that was black and purple and it was fuzzy.

Kagome got out of the shower and walked to her closet to get clothes for the day. She pulled out a black mini skirt and a very dark purple top. She got on her knees to look for some shoes and once she found them she yelled in triumph. She pulled out some black flats and went to the task of putting on her clothes and shoes she saved accessories for last.

Once she finished putting them all on she walked over to her mirror and pulled open the top drawer she pulled out black and purple bangles and some earrings that were the same color. She put them on and started brushing her hair. Once it was brushed she had to figure out how to do it. She was going to curl it, but she had just taken a shower so she just put it up in a simple bun and put her signature purple and black chopsticks in her hair.

When she finished she stood up and looked in the mirror. She deemed that she was done as soon as she put on lip gloss so she opened her second drawer and withdrew a clear one to bring out her already red lips. She put a little on and put the container in her purple and black Jansport backpack that was sitting in the corner. She picked up her bag and walked out of her room.

*******Downstairs*******

Kagome ran down the stairs to eat and go to school. She saw that her mother wasn't in the living room, so she went to the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"You hungry kags?" Jessica asked her. Kagome nodded her head and said "Yup!" "Okay." Jessica turned around with the pan in her hand and put the pancakes on, and then she put the bacon and eggs around it.

*******20 Minutes Later*******

Honk! Honk! "OH! Mom that's Jenny's mom!" "Okay honey. Go to school." Kagome got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. She slung it over one shoulder and walked out the door yelling "Bye mom!" "Bye honey! Be good!" "I will mom!"

She walked out the door and saw her friend Jenny and her mom waiting for her. She smiled as she walked over to them. She got into the car and a hand covered her mouth. "HMMM!" Kagome tried to get away, but was over powered. The last thing she saw before being knocked out was the gun that was at the back of Jenny and her moom's head.


	3. Meeting Naraku and an Attack

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter!**

Kagome had never felt more scared then when she woke up in a dark cold dusty room. Her hands were tied behind her back so she wasn't even able to hold herself. She looked around and tried to see as much as she could.

Sadly she couldn't see much in the dark. She heard scuffling in a corner and turned to look at it. She thought it was an animal so she got scared. She quickly realized it was another child.

She backed up as much as she could and hit a wall. She used the wall for support and stood up. She walked to where she heard the scuffling and tripped over something. She realized it was the legs of the child that was in there with her.

She turned towards the child and asked "What's your name?" She could tell even in the dark that the child hesitated. "Hikaru Takata." The little boy answered. Kagome smiled at him, but he couldn't see it in the dark. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Are you ok? Do you know where we are?"

Hikaru looked at her and shook his head. He then remembered it was dark so she couldn't tell. "No." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the cell door being thrown open. Just then an evil looking man with red eyes and wavy black hair walked into the room smiling evilly at the two frightened children.

"Ahh! Kagome! I was wondering when I'd see you in my domain." The man said smiling all the while. Kagome looked angered and even though she wasn't supposed to cuss she decided to make an exception for this evil man. "Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" Kagome screamed more than asked him.

"tsk tsk tsk What a foul mouth for such a pretty little girl." Naraku said teasingly. Kagome growled and for someone who was supposed to be a human it sounded pretty darn good. 'Hmmm that didn't even sound human… perhaps she's not.' Naraku thought. "My name's Naraku and you are in my domain to become the best assassin ever."

With that Naraku grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cell leaving poor Hikaru there by himself. Kagome squirmed in his grip, but to no avail he was just to strong. Naraku passed many hallways before coming to a stop at a room with an engraving of a heart with wings and an arrow through it.

"This is your knew room enjoy!" Naraku said shoving her in it and locking her in. Kagome turned to pound on the door but it wouldn't open. Finally after five minutes she gave up. That was when she noticed she still had her backpack with her. 'My pocketknife!' She thought smiling triumphantly.

She turned around and tried cutting through the wood by the lock in the door, but it was too thick and it wouldn't make it. She sighed and slumped onto the floor against the door. She grabbed her backpack and started rummaging in it.

She pulled out the picture of her and her mother that she always kept in it and looked at it. It was such a happy day. Her mother's birthday and they had decided to celebrate it at the beach. As she looked at the picture she felt tears come to her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, but more just kept coming.

She put the picture up to her heart as she finally let go. Her tears kept coming and as she sobbed harder and harder. 'I want my mommy! I miss her! I need her!' Kagome stayed like that for hours all the while crying.

Suddenly she heard the door unlock, and she grabbed her pocketknife and backpack and hurried to hide it under her bed so that they wouldn't take it. Then she suddenly got an idea. She pulled out her pocketknife and got ready to charge at the door as soon as it opened.

The key turned and the door opened as she flicked the knife open. As she saw an evil looking woman come into the room she charged. "AHHHHH!" she yelled running toward the woman.

**8888**

**Hey evil cliffhanger *snickers evilly* REVIEW! **


	4. Death of a Friend

**Oh my God! I am soooooo sorry to my loyal readers! :( It has been months since I've updated and I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

As Kagura walked down the hallway leading to the little brat's room, she smelled salt. _'Hmmm… So the little brat is crying. This should be fun.'_

She pulled a set of keys from her pocket and selected a long, narrow silver one. Unlocking the door she expected to see a little girl crying looking pathetic. The last thing she thought would happen was for the little punk to charge at her with a knife.

'_Where the hell did she get a knife from anyway?' _Kagura hastily moved to the side, but Kagome had anticipated that. She sidestepped Kagura and stabbed her in the side.

"AHHHH!" Kagura's howl of pain was heard throughout the building and guards ran to aid her. Knowing that the woman's shriek would cause guards to come, Kagome quickly grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door.

She ran down the hallway and tried to find the cell she had been kept in. She needed to rescue Hikaru. When she got to the cell door, she noticed it was unlocked. She ran inside and grabbed Hikaru, effectively waking him up.

"Wha?" Hikaru looked around, dazed.

"Shhh!" Kagome held a finger to her lips shooshing him.

Kagome grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, "We're leaving." She informed him.

Hikaru nodded gratefully and the duo ran to the exit. When they were about to run outside, and dark shadow fell over them. Kagome looked up and saw Naraku. "Ku ku ku. My little butterfly. If you had only left that pitiful boy behind you would have escaped. Your pure heart is a weakness."

Naraku picked Kagome up by the neck of her shirt and brought her to eye level. "You shall endure intense training where your pure, untainted heat will be tainted with malice and hate. You shall have a black heart, then you shall be great. You will be my bodyguard." He purred in her face.

Kagome sneered in disgust and pulled out her knife. Catching Naraku in surprise, she slit his cheek and he let out a howl of pain. Naraku dropped her, but snatched her back up before she could escape. Her pocketknife fell to the floor at Hikaru's feet.

'_I have been weak my whole life,' _he thought sadly, _'Kagome might die trying to save me. The least I can do for her is try to save hers.'_

Picking up the knife, Hikaru stabbed Naraku in the stomach. "You little bastard!" Naraku shouted. He pulled the knife from his stomach and plunged it into Hikaru's. Hikaru began coughing up blood, but as the life was fading from his eyes, he smiled.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked. Naraku smiled as he saw that Kagome's heart had filled with hatred for himself, and sorrow over Hikaru's death. _'It's beginning.' _He thought evilly.

He walked the now still Kagome to the training grounds. He sat and watched for hours as she progressed and defeated several of his guards. She had a fire in her. _'She will be great.'_ He thought. He watched her for many hours and knew that in a few years she would be dangerous.

**Okay people! I hope you enjoyed! :) Sorry about the shortness of the chapter! I will update soon! Review! **


End file.
